Winlist
As of Updated: Monday, October 22 KOLA *Cruise A-Way Friday: DOLPHIN *Friday At Work Freebie: VEGAS *10/22 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: HAUNTED ----Contests/prizes *'Win a SOAIY Smart Touch LED Bluetooth Speaker! ' Ends: 10/22/2018 12:00 AM PT *Enter to Win $100 Cash! Ends: 10/23/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a 6" Kindle Paperwhite E-reader! Ends: 10/24/2018 12:00 AM PT *KOLA's Cruise-A-Way Friday Ends: 10/25/2018 5:00 PM PT *Win a $100 Starbucks Gift Card! Ends: 10/26/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Universal Studios™ Halloween Horror Nights™ '''four tickets Ends: 10/26/2018 11:59 PM PT *KOLA's Friday At Work Freebie | The Venetian & Electra Experience Ends: 10/26/2018 4:10 PM PT *'Win a Behmor Temperature Control Coffee Maker! ' Ends: 10/29/2018 8:30 AM PT *'Win an Anova Culinary Sous Vide Precision Cooker! ' Ends: 10/31/2018 8:30 AM PT *Win a Weber Original Kettle Premium Charcoal Grill! Ends: 11/02/2018 8:30 AM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 11/05/2018 12:00 AM PT *Garmin Speak Plus with Built-in Dash Cam! Ends: 11/07/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Panasonic Full HD Camcorder with Wi-Fi! ' Ends: 11/09/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Nest Thermostat Ends: 11/12/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a Cheftronic 6-Speed Electric Mixer! Ends: 11/14/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a Nutri Ninja Bowl Duo! Ends: 11/16/2018 12:00 AM PT *Black Friday Cash Blowout ‘Tis the season to be giving, and we’re giving away $1,000 cash to FOUR lucky winners! Ends: 11/19/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash!' Ends: 11/19/2018 7:31 AM PT *Win a Kitchen Safe Time Locking Container! Ends: 11/21/2018 7:39 AM PT *'Win Sushi Go Party the Card Game! ' Ends: 11/23/2018 7:41 AM PT *'Win a Blink XT Home Security Camera System! ' Ends: 11/26/2018 7:43 AM PT *'Win a Google Home! Ends: 11/28/2018 7:49 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! ' Ends: 11/30/2018 7:51 AM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Imaginext DC Super Friends Batbot Xtreme! ' Ends: 12/03/2018 12:00 AM PT KCAL *Daily Bonus Code: '''MNF' *10/18 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: DISTURBED ---- Contests/prizes *Surf City Blitz October 27th - 28th, Huntington State Beach. Ends: 10/21/2018 11:59 PM PT *Score a pair of tickets to see The Adicts! on October 31st at Riverside Municipal Auditorium! Ends: 10/21/2018 11:59 PM PT *'Win a SOAIY Smart Touch LED Bluetooth Speaker! ' Ends: 10/22/2018 12:00 AM PT *Danny Elfman: Nightmare Before Christmas LIVE with Orchestra and Choir at the Hollywood Bowl on October 28th! Ends: 10/22/2018 8:00 AM PT *Win a 6" Kindle Paperwhite E-reader! Ends: 10/24/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a $100 Starbucks Gift Card! Ends: 10/26/2018 12:00 AM PT *Generation Axe Ends: 10/28/2018 11:59 PM PT *Spike & Mike's Sick & Twisted Festival of Animation Fox Performing Arts Center November 2nd. Ends: 10/28/2018 11:59 PM PT *Amber Waves of Grain Craft Beer Festival Ends: 10/28/2018 11:59 PM PT *USC vs UCLA Women's Soccer on Friday November 2nd at StubHub Center! Ends: 10/28/2018 11:59 PM PT *'Win a Behmor Temperature Control Coffee Maker! ' Ends: 10/29/2018 8:30 AM PT *'Win an Anova Culinary Sous Vide Precision Cooker! ' Ends: 10/31/2018 8:30 AM PT *Score a pair of tickets to see Stryper at Rock & Brews at San Manuel Casino November 2nd Ends: 11/01/2018 11:59 PM PT *Win a Weber Original Kettle Premium Charcoal Grill! Ends: 11/02/2018 8:30 AM PT *Renegades of Rage and Tool tribute A Perfect Tool, both plating The Concert Hall on Friday November 9th! November 3rd, 2018 at Stone Church Brewing at The Shops at Dos Logos Ends: 11/04/2018 11:59 PM PT *Score a copy of Evanescence's Synthesis LIVE Ends: 11/04/2018 11:59 PM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 11/05/2018 12:00 AM PT *Garmin Speak Plus with Built-in Dash Cam! Ends: 11/07/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Panasonic Full HD Camcorder with Wi-Fi! ' Ends: 11/09/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Nest Thermostat! ' Ends: 11/12/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a Cheftronic 6-Speed Electric Mixer! Ends: 11/14/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a Nutri Ninja Bowl Duo! Ends: 11/16/2018 12:00 AM PT *Enter to win a pair of tickets to Trans Siberian Orchestra December 1st at 3:30pm and 7:30pm Citizens Business Bank Arena Ends: 11/18/2018 11:59 PM PT *Black Friday Cash Blowout $1,000 cash to FOUR winners Ends: 11/19/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! Ends: 11/19/2018 7:31 AM PT *Win a Kitchen Safe Time Locking Container! Ends: 11/21/2018 7:39 AM PT *'Win Sushi Go Party the Card Game!' Ends: 11/23/2018 7:41 AM PT *'Win a Blink XT Home Security Camera System! ' Ends: 11/26/2018 7:43 AM PT *'Win a Google Home! ' Ends: 11/28/2018 7:49 AM PT *'Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! ' Ends: 11/30/2018 7:51 AM PT 72881 Variously promoted as Cash Cow, Walking Around Money, Workday Payday, et cetera. Response by +1-678-208-8198 KFROG 95.1 $1000 National Text Contest TEXT TO 72881 *07:05 CUPCAKE *08:05 TRASH *09:05 SECRET *10:05 HARVEST *11:05 ?' *12:05 '? *01:05 ?' *02:05 '? *03:05 ?' *04:05 '? *05:05 ?' *06:05 '? KLOS Text to 95819 +1-916-572-4054 ---- *'Win a SOAIY Smart Touch LED Bluetooth Speaker!' Ends: 10/22/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a 6" Kindle Paperwhite E-reader! Ends: 10/24/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a $100 Starbucks Gift Card! Ends: 10/26/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Behmor Temperature Control Coffee Maker! ' Ends: 10/29/2018 8:30 AM PT *'Win an Anova Culinary Sous Vide Precision Cooker! ' Ends: 10/31/2018 8:30 AM PT *Enter to win a Halloween SCARE-cation! Ends: 10/31/2018 8:59 PM PT *Win a Weber Original Kettle Premium Charcoal Grill! Ends: 11/02/2018 8:30 AM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 11/05/2018 12:00 AM PT *Garmin Speak Plus with Built-in Dash Cam! Ends: 11/07/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Panasonic Full HD Camcorder with Wi-Fi! ' Ends: 11/09/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Nest Thermostat!' Ends: 11/12/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a Cheftronic 6-Speed Electric Mixer! Ends: 11/14/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a Nutri Ninja Bowl Duo! Ends: 11/16/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win $325 Quick Cash!' Ends: 11/19/2018 7:31 AM PT *Win a Kitchen Safe Time Locking Container! Ends: 11/21/2018 7:39 AM PT *'Win Sushi Go Party the Card Game!' Ends: 11/23/2018 7:41 AM PT Go Country contests/prizes trivia games survey refer a frend *Secret Password: ?''' ---- *Win tickets to the Driftwood Country Music, Craft Beer, and BBQ Festival at Doheny State Beach, Dana Point, CA', November 10th and 11th Ends: 10/21/2018 11:59 PM PT *'Win a SOAIY Smart Touch LED Bluetooth Speaker!' Ends: 10/22/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a 6" Kindle Paperwhite E-reader! Ends: 10/24/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a $100 Starbucks Gift Card! Ends: 10/26/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Behmor Temperature Control Coffee Maker!' Ends: 10/29/2018 8:30 AM PT *'Win an Anova Culinary Sous Vide Precision Cooker!' Ends: 10/31/2018 8:30 AM PT *Win a Weber Original Kettle Premium Charcoal Grill! Ends: 11/02/2018 8:30 AM PT *Win tickets to the Coastal Country Jam Starring: Tim McGraw Saturday, April 6th 2019 atHuntington State Beach Ends: 11/04/2018 11:59 PM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 11/05/2018 12:00 AM PT *Garmin Speak Plus with Built-in Dash Cam! Ends: 11/07/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Panasonic Full HD Camcorder with Wi-Fi!' Ends: 11/09/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Nest Thermostat!' Ends: 11/12/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win a Cheftronic 6-Speed Electric Mixer! Ends: 11/14/2018 12:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! Ends: 11/19/2018 7:31 AM PT *Win a Kitchen Safe Time Locking Container! Ends: 11/21/2018 7:39 AM PT *'Win Sushi Go Party the Card Game!' Ends: 11/23/2018 7:41 AM PT TRIVIA Blockbuster '''Zoe Saldana' Which actress plays the character of Gamora in the movie "Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2"? Bookworm The 500 Hats of Bartholomew Cubbins Which Dr Seuss book is the character, Yeoman of the Bowmen from? Classic Rock He Asked His Girlfriend's Brother How did Brian Wilson of The Beach Boys come up with the lyrics to "Surfin' USA"? Get Your Game On Paladins: Champions of the Realm Which is a free-to-play hero shooter video game developped and published by Hi-Rez Studios? Healthy Knowledge Germs Or Dirt Mysophobia is the fear of what? Sports Trivia Bebe Rexha Who sang the National Anthem at the Indianapolis 500 race held on May 28, 2017? Superhero Trivia Asgard What is the name of Thor's home planet? TV Trivia Stranger Things Which TV sci-fi series was created by the Duffer Brothers? iHeart 1K All Day iHeart 1K Payday! - (Real 92.3 Makin' Money Moves, Alt 98.7, 99.1 KGGI Break the Bank, win-1000-cash-to-pay-344884/ KIIS FM $1,000 CASH to Pay Your Bills, Cash on KOST 103.5, MyFM 104.3 Easy Money daily bonus online entry, et cetera) 7A-7P at about :20 after [http://iheartmedia.g.aug.me/amoe Text keyword to 200200 for chance at $1000 Monday ?rotating the Friday list up five - wiz predicts? 3 Bank (stooopid Newfies early):applause: 4 Bills (early eastern) 5 Cash (early central) 6 Luck (early mountain) 7 Money 8 Win 9 Bank 10 Bills 11 Cash 12 Luck 1 Money 2 Win 3 Bank 4 Bills 5 Cash 6 Luck Also see: *winr.disneywizard.com *SlickDeals.net ---- Contributors: Please highlight Keywords within brackets of three appostrophes - ‘’’BOLD’’’ A thousand thanks for your contributions. Phone Wiki Administrator (Disney Wizard|M|T| | —GTA-IJ-Ph-RCT) 19:37, October 25, 2017 (UTC)